Confessions of a broken heart
by moonspell13
Summary: Isabella Swan is a true blue city girl,city girl by passport,city girl by heart. She believes she can achieve her dream of becoming a famous actress only in NewYork. But what will happen if she and her family have to migrate in suburbs full summary ins


**Confessions of a broken heart**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is a true blue city girl, city girl by passport, city girl by heart.

She believes she can achieve her dream of becoming a famous actress only in New York.

But what will happen if she and her family have to migrate in suburbs and meet her rivals and the school and town hottest, and feel heartbreak

The summary sucks, all humans, please read, normal pairings.

**Chapter 1: goodbye New York, goodbye.**

I started my morning with a sigh and a gloomy face, I can't believe this, and this is the day I wish I didn't wake up. I was born and grew in New York the city that never sleeps, the center of everything, but sadly, my mother was moving me in another planet, Forks, Washington.

"Isabella hurry up were going to be late"

That's my mom Renee, the one who is responsible of all of my misery. She and dad are going to be divorce. But I can't blame her. My dad is a drunkard and a gambler.

I got in the car with a heavy heart. Renee and Harry which is my lil' bitchy brat younger brother are so exited, I hate the way they smiled and saying '_Forks here we come'_.

The car is driving slowly because of traffic; I take a last look of my place. I'm sure I'm going to miss this. The billboards, the high buildings.

"Goodbye childhood home, goodbye memories, bye Broadway" I opened the window of the car and feel the air of New York, I don't care if it is polluted this is my last days in here.

"Isabella please don't be such… a drama queen" my mom said looking at me in the mirror.

"Bella, my name in this Stafford is Bella; you know I was known as Bella since kindergarten." I looked at the high buildings again.

"You are named Isabella, Isabella is the name on your birth certificate, that was the name that I'm going to call you" Renee said without taking away her glance to the road. I just ignored her, I don't want to argue.

Goodbye New York, goodbye any chances of becoming a famous actress.

We are 1 and a half hour driving and finally I saw the billboard saying:_ you are entering Washington._ I rolled my eyes. After a half hour, here we go.

"Welcome to _porksforks"_ I groaned and rolled my eyes as I read the board.

"Is she allowed to say that mom?" Harry asked.

"Oh, so sweet and innocent my baby" I teased. Yeah sweet and innocent… when mom is in front of him and when he is sleeping.

"Hey, hey I don't want a fight" mom warned. "Let's just go and see the new home"

I just sighed as I get off the car. It was green and wet.

"It's just grass and mud my dear" mom said entering the 'new home'

I hate mud! I hate the way they stuck on my sneakers and to the wheels.

**Chapter 2: New School, New Friends, New Rivals. **

It is the first day of class, I have to be drop dead gorgeous, and to be able to be like that, I have to wear hot clothes so I took lots of minutes choosing what dress I' am going to wear. I found my red shorts I partnered it with black graphic t-shirt and some accessories and vuala! Ready to go!

In city I took two subways and a bus to get in school, it amazes me here that I don't have to cost a dollar just to go in school. My school, Forks high, is just 2 blocks away from the house. Forks are not that bad there is just lot of raining.

Cool... I mean the school; it was bigger than I thought.

I look around looking for where I am going to park my bicycle.

Gotcha! I locked my bicycle on the bars.

I take a look at my map to see where my first class is, I was so concentrated at the map

So I didn't notice that I was going to bump someone.

"Ouch!" a musical voice said.

"oh, I'm so sorry" I looked at the person I bumped, she is petite, and pale, she has a short spiky hair, I like her style, she looks like a pixie.

"No it's alright" she looks at me and smiled

"Are you new here, I never seen your face before?" she asked.

"Yah! I'm Bella Swan; I'm from New York, originally." I tried to make my voice friendly and sweet.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen, we are from London, originally" she laughs and held a hand to me and me as well. I notice that she use 'we are'

"We are?" I asked, confused, as we walk through the school building.

"Oh, I mean me and my brothers. We just moved here last year." she explained

"I see, hey Alice, do you know where room 115 is?" I take the advantage of asking her.

"Is Spanish your first class?" she asked, I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you there, that is my first class to." She smiled

It's a hard time walking with her, she walks like a ballerina. I. It makes me feel insecure It was like she was dancing, so graceful, like a ballerina

"Alice!" we turned are back when we heard someone called Alice.

"Rosalie!" they hugged each other, I felt a little awkward.

The girl named Rosalie is beautiful; I think I belong to this circle.

"How's your summer Alice" Rosalie asked.

"Great! How's yours." "It was great as ever, my dad ga—" she turned her look at me.

"Hi!" she greeted

"Oh, sorry I forgot" Alice apologizes. "Rosalie this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie" finally, Alice introduces me to her friend.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale" then the bell rang.

"Ooops! Have to go, so see you Alice and Bella."

I sat besides Alice. While we are waiting for the teacher to arrive, Alice tells me more about herself. She is too energetic and hyper.

"Rose's mom is a fashion designer like my mom, they are good friends since high school, and my big brother who is really, really big is her boyfriend, I wonder why she likes him even though he is jock." I just keep on listening to her stories, besides I enjoyed it.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. just to have something to say.

"Gosh! Bella what do you think about me" she said, I thought I made the right words.

"Of course yes, his name was Jasper Hale, he was Rose's big brother, and he is so cute. And I won't let you take him."

"No, no I won't." I said putting my both hands to a surrender position.

"Hey, why did you tell me about yourself" she suggested, leaning closer to me.

"Sure, I was born and nurtured to New York." before I could finish my story. A girl was appeared in front of us. I looked at her.

"Hi Alice!" she greeted; I think she is Alice's friend, and apparently my classmate.

She has a strawberry-blonde hair; she is like a model, tall, soft skinned, and a mesmerizing eye, definitely beautiful. And besides of that I notice that she wear branded clothes, and a prada bag, (I'm kind of observant when it comes to those things) think this girl is sort of filthy rich.

"Oh! You are the new girl from New York, right?" she looked at me and asked.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I stretch my hand to her, she just looked at it. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. I took my hand back, I blushed because of embarrassment.

"I'm Tanya Denali; you know I'm wondering why New Yorkers are so proud of their country? There is nothing special on it." This girl is definitely hitting my boiling point,

I know how to handle this, slap her, curse her and kick her ass but I don't want to be in trouble so I stay calm.

"When I was little, my parents brought me to New York and I found it fantastic" Alice snapped, she smiled.

"Oh, Alice Cullen you are the sister of my soul, you must see 4th avenue on

Christmas it was like walking in the Milky Way" I appreciated Alice's critic to my beloved hometown.

"Unless nobody get mug in the Milky Way" Tanya sarcastically said.

And now my nerves are boiling, I want to squeeze her. I gave her a scornful look. I was about to stand up and face Tanya when the door opened.

"'Kay class, sit down, I'm sorry I was late." It was Mrs. Cope, she wears a long skirt and sleeves. She looks like an 1880's mother. Tanya proceeded to her chair.

"Mrs. Cope we have a new student from New York." Tanya announced.

"Oh, yah, Ms. Swan" Cope called. I quickly stand-up and go to Mrs. Cope.

"Mrs. Cope, I know showing my records that my name is Isabella but I preferred Bella.

You know I've been called Bella since I am squealing on my mom's arm, I don't even know who that Bella is." I whispered to her. She smiled.

"Bella, Beautiful, I love it, class this is Bella,"


End file.
